ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
ULTRAMAN G／G
ULTRAMAN G/G is a story featuring Ultraman Geo and Ultraman Gates. Plot Ultraman Geo, the amnesiac Ultraman who travels through time, must meet with the Heisei Ultramen to gather their powers because he was told to do so. Meanwhile, following him is Ultraman Gates, who travels through different worlds looking for the demon king who has destroyed many worlds. Summary A long time ago a demon lord known as Geo traveled across time to destroy all the Heisei Ultras and ravaged many worlds in the process. In his way was a hero using the power of the Showa Ultras, Ultraman Gates, and the two fought several times. In their final battle, Gates scattered the Hero Timers across other worlds, but there was an explosion when their finishers collided that resulted in Gates dying, his student taking his place, and Geo losing his memory. Now, Geo and the new Ultraman Gates travel across space and time to gather the Hero Timers, when a strange prophet tells them a Time Demon would come soon and they need all the Hero Timers and New Generation Timers to finally defeat him. Along the way, a mysterious entity known as Naratoki stalks Geo and curses him, sending several interdimensional threats to kill him, until he himself transforms into Ultraman Future Gates but he is destroyed by the other two Ultras. The time demon does show up (conveniently after the heroes get a bunch of forms) and it turns out to be an alternate Geo from the past. He comes to the future to gain the 'ultimate' power by taking Present Geo's Hero Timers. In the ensuing fight, Gates (Pr) fends off Geo (Pa) while Geo (Pr) tries to escape and the two Ultras' space-time abilities sends Geo (Pr) to a 'future outside of time but in a singular point of time' where he meets Geo (F) and Geo (Pa2), Gates (F) died. Geo (Pr) and Geo (F) fight and defeat Geo (Pa2) after several tries (the time here loops every time Geo (F) dies), and Geo (Pr) acquires the Ultra Timers of Geo (Pa2) and Geo (F) and goes back into the past, just after Geo (Pr-1) was sent to the future and with his new power, he and Gates (Pr) defeat Geo (Pa). Geo (Pa) somehow escapes to the past where he tries to take the Legend Hero Timers from Past Gates (Gates' teacher, the one who died), but Geo (Pr) and Gates (Pr) chase him there and thwart him again. History doesn't like being changed so Past Gates dies again but hands the Legend Hero Timers to Gates (Pr). The two then follow Geo (Pa) somewhere else, but their Hero Timers are stolen by Geo (Pa) and used against them, so they finally defeat Geo (Pa) using the power of friendship and believing in themselves. Unfortunately all that space time traveling causes all worlds to overlap and destroy each other and the only way to prevent that is by destroying the Heisei Ultras or Geo. Geo goes down the path of darkness, becoming what he worked so hard to defeat, and what he used to be, to defeat the Heisei Ulteas instead of allowing himself to die. Gates refuses to accept this, teaming up with the Heisei Ultras to defeat his former friend. Along the way, he meets a young Ultra whose world was destroyed by Geo, and takes him as his student. He grows up, his teacher is killed by Geo, and he becomes Future Gates, who also has a student, and he uses a time machine to go back into the past in hopes of killing Geo before any of this happens. Hopefully this explains things Category:Stories Category:Cringe Category:Badly Named Stuff Category:Zi-Okes